


Jaehyung's Idiocy That Brings Luck

by adequater



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10269926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adequater/pseuds/adequater
Summary: “Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic is so crazy these days!” the person exclaims loudly, attracting the attention of the people that gave him the pitiful looks earlier, who are now giving him supportive smiles, before adding quietly, “hey I'm Dowoon, just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a total dick.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sort of a repost from my aff account under the name demureboy! so no, there isn't any plagiarism if you have read the one under aff lololol
> 
> warnings: uses of pedophile, sociopath, psychopath, (just used, not any of the characters' personality), fuck, fucking. (in a non-sexual way)
> 
> this au was taken from tumblr (which i lost the link to because my laptop was being super stupid). it goes something like "baby, I'm so sorry I'm late," the person exclaims loudly then quietly adds, "just go with it yeah? my name's michael, whoever didn't show up was a total dick."
> 
> so, yes, thank you person from tumblr for this lovely, lovely au that i probably ruined. enjoy reading!
> 
> note: probably unbeta'ed

Wonpil is going to kill Jaehyung. Who the fuck cares that Jaehyung is older than him by 2 years. In fact, he should probably stop calling him hyung. Because someone who sets him up on a blind date with someone who is one hour late (and probably not coming) does Not deserve that title. Only Junhyeok hyung deserves that title since he treats Wonpil with care and kisses his cheeks all the time. So, yes, Jaehyung is a total arse compared to the lovely, lovely Junhyeok hyung.

  
“Sir, are you ready to order?”  
  
_Fuck_ , he thinks. The waitress has been asking him every 15 minutes if he is ready to order and he is probably going to get kicked out of the restaurant for making the line of the people who are waiting to be dined longer. God, he should really kill Jaehyung.  
  
“Um, can you wait for a little longer? Someone I'm waiting for is still not here,” he replies, a sheepish smile accompanying his answer. He feels his face heats up when he feels the pitiful eyes of other people around him. These people has obviously never been stood up before. God, he really wants to kill Jaehyung.  
  
“Of course, sir,” the waitress replies, a forced smile on her face before she walks away from his table. She's probably going to come again after 5 minutes. Now he wonders how and where he's going to kill Jaehyung. Preferably in his dorm where he lives with Younghyun so that he won't be found.  
  
Wonpil is mulling over  _why the hell did his date stood him up this is the second time this ever happened, he's not even ugly, he's the handsomest in their group of friends_ and the fact that  _he actually put his outfit to consideration_  (not that he doesn't all the time. You have to look good all the time after to keep up the “Handsomest” reputation after all)  _and it's wasted on waiting for a fucking jerk_  and was about to stand up and tell the stone-faced waitress that he's gonna go, he's a fucking loser and his date stood him up when someone slides in the seat in front of him, leaving him rooted to his chair.  
  
“Baby, I'm so sorry I'm late, traffic is so crazy these days!” the person exclaims loudly, attracting the attention of the people that gave him the pitiful looks earlier, who are now giving him supportive smiles, before adding quietly, “hey I'm Dowoon, just go with it, yeah? Whoever didn't bother to show up is a total dick.”  
  
Wonpil stares at this so-called Dowoon who is now waving his hand, calling for the waitress whose face brightens at the sight of  _a guy he is waiting for._  Is this guy's name even Dowoon? What if he is a pedophile? He doesn't look like it, fairly young too, probably younger than Wonpil, his hair is _red_ , for fuck's sake, but with the way society is these days you never really know. What if he's a psychopath?  
  
“Babe, what do you want to order?” Dowoon asks, a genuine smile on his feature and Wonpil is immediately taken aback by the contradiction of his childlike face and his deep voice. It's like it's not even Dowoon's voice. He's attractive as hell. Hell, can be consider as the second handsomest if he's with his group of friends (next to Wonpil, of  _course_ ). He coughs. He is probably staring.  
  
“I-I'll have what you're having,” Wonpil replies, blushing when his voice cracks. “And water.”  
  
“That'll be two, then,” Dowoon replies, shutting the menu, shooting the now flustered waitress a smile before handing the menu. God, the waitress' face was hard as a rock the whole one hour Wonpil has been in the restaurant and Dowoon has only been here for barely 15 minutes and he manages to colour the waitress' pale cheeks. Not that Wonpil wants to. He's bent as hell. It's just insulting super insulting to a guy who is supposedly the Handsomest of all.  
  
“So, a blind date went wrong, I suppose?” Dowoon asks.  
  
At the mention of the blind date he's supposed to be in, the rage and frustration earlier come back again. “God, yes. My stupid friend set me up. What was he even thinking? You have any idea how to kill someone without getting arrested for murder? God, I must be really ptiful for you to do this,” Wonpil replies, playing with the hem of his shirt, instead of looking directly at Dowoon.  
  
Dowoon barks a laugh and Wonpil can't help but glance at him, ignoring the way his heart beats a little faster than he likes it to be when he saw Dowoon's grin. “Pitiful? A bit. Don't regret it though. I needed a table anyway. What's your friend's name?”  
  
“Jaehyung hyung. Park Jaehyung to be specific.”  
  
“Oh?” Dowoon asks, realising something as he tilts his face to his right and Wonpil briefly wonders how someone can look so adorable looking like that. God, he's so fucking bent. “I know him. He was my senior at high school. We're taking Music together now. We talk sometimes.”  
  
“Really? We must be going to the same college, then. How come I've never seen you before?” Wonpil inquires, unknowingly imitating Dowoon as he tilts his head to his left.  
  
“Well, art and science students' buildings aren't exactly close,” he teases and Wonpil blushes.  
  
“How old are you, anyway?” Wonpil asks, changing the subject due to his embarrassment.  
  
“I'm 20. I guess I should be calling you hyung?” he replies, a teasing smile covering his face.  
  
Wonpil is cut off by the arrival of their food, he's immediately salivating as he gazes at the food. He doesn't even realise that he is this hungry and Dowoon is looking at him, an amused expression on his face. He digs in his food slowly, feeling the cheese melt in his mouth. They eat in a fairly comfortable silence for two people who just met each other.  
  
After they finish eating, they make their way to the counter and Wonpil is about to slide his card to the cashier guy when Dowoon takes his card away. Wonpil shoots him a look, trying to reach for his card but really, curse his height, because reaching for his card in Dowoon's outstretched hand is useless. The cashier guy gives them a look of amusement that they both missed.  
  
“What do you think you're doing?” he asks. Dowoon only gives him a smile and gives his card to the cashier guy with his other hand.  
  
“I'm paying, of course. What makes you think I would make you pay after I came late, honey?” Dowoon asks, obviously teasing him again and Wonpil tries to not pay attention to the fact that Dowoon just called him honey. He just called him two other pet names throughout their meeting, anyway.  
  
Wonpil wants to say that  _what the fuck, I should be paying you were the one who helped me_ when he remembers that the cashier guy probably thinks they're a couple and really, he doesn't want to embarrass himself even further so he lets Dowoon pays.  
  
When they exit the restaurant and is surrounded by people who were not at the restaurant and saw his embarrassment and Dowoon gives him his card, he asks Dowoon again.  
  
“Why did you pay? You're making me guilty!” he whines, kicking the stone near his shoe.  
  
Dowoon shoots him an amused look and he grabs both of Wonpil's shoulder so that Wonpil would look at him. Wonpil immediately feels like flushing when his eyes meet Dowoon's.  
  
“That's the whole point!” he exclaims, “I'm doing this so you can repay me! Give me your phone.”  
  
“Wait, what?” Wonpil asks, shrugging himself off Dowoon's hands around his shoulders.  _Phone?_  He should've known that the way his heart beat tonight is because he just knows there's something wrong with Dowoon. Dowoon  _so_  wants something from him. He's probably a psychopath or a pedophile or a sociopath. God. Why.  
  
“Don't be stupid, Wonpil hyung. I just want to put my number in your phone so we can go out sometimes. A real date this time. I thought an engineer major would be smarter than this,” Dowoon replies, shooting him an amused look.  
  
Wonpil wordlessly hands him his phone, intentionally avoiding Dowoon's eyes on him, looking at the people walking around them instead and taking in the fact that Dowoon actually wants to go out with him. Again. Wow. How can a boy younger than him be smoother than him. Is this why his previous date hate him?  
  
“There you go,” Dowoon says as he hands him his phone after he finishes typing. “Call me, text me, anything. Please?” the hopeful look on Dowoon's face almost makes him go on his knees saying _yes yes yes yes yes_ because how could he Not, honestly? “I'll go now, hyung, contact me, okay?”  
  
Dowoon puts his hands on Wonpil's shoulder again and kisses his cheeks. Wonpil barely registers that he is actually holding his breath when he is left breathless after Dowoon pulls away and jogs towards the bus station, waving at him.  
  
“Bye, hyung!”  
  
It isn't until he reaches his father's battered old car that he got for his 17th birthday and starts his engine that he realises that Dowoon knows his name, age and major albeit he didn't even tell Dowoon. But the difference is, he's not even freaked out like he usually would act but instead, he feels strangely warm inside.

**Author's Note:**

> oh god. u know what. this was so old. like 1st november 2015 old. and it just crossed my mind that i haven't posted this here. i don't even wanna re-read this shit. 
> 
> well, comments and kudos are appreciated. :)
> 
> i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/jeongkkuk) if you wanna follow me! 
> 
> and i opened up a [curiouscat!!](https://curiouscat.me/adequater) if you wanna ask me questions hehe


End file.
